


Salvatore

by SweetWilliam



Category: Spiderman - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2019-10-18 22:44:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17589833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetWilliam/pseuds/SweetWilliam
Summary: 有时候，第一印象不能代表一切。





	1. 意想不到的骨肉皮

 

可以说，这一切发生的都很突然。托尼.斯塔克一边漫不经心地胡思乱想，一边抓紧了手掌下的发卷，小心翼翼地在那张属于青少年的青涩口腔里戳刺。

他不得不小心，因为这只小蜘蛛，不，这个讨厌的男孩不仅是毫无口交经验的青涩，他还非常牙尖嘴利，两颗寒光闪闪的小虎牙是刚才被托尼掰着嘴查看到的。

老实说，他本身对这个没有嘴唇的小书呆子是性趣缺缺，他带框架眼睛，骨瘦如柴，品味糟糕，并且就在五分钟前托尼还得知男孩甚至还捡二手垃圾回家改装。

这简直就是个性感绝缘体，包括那张唯一可称道的楚楚可怜的小脸，像是文艺复兴时期雕刻的大理石丘比特，除了可爱外不具备性别的倾向可言。

他又不是永远会对神像发情的天主教神父！

托尼换了个舒服的靠墙姿势，然后拍了拍男孩的脸，让他吐出自己的肉棒去照顾一下饱受冷落的阴囊。

叫彼得的男孩犹豫地吐出那个大家伙，拿鼻尖顶了顶托尼的一边阴囊，又握在手里仔细看了看那个饱满的球体，似乎不知道如何下口。

他慢慢伸出舌头来舔了下那玩意，又缩回去，眼睛不确定的向上瞟，瞄着托尼的脸，似乎在等待下一步指示。

“就把它含进去，然后轻嘬轻舔，记住要慢，还有收好牙齿，要点是必须慢。”托尼无奈地发出指导，不知怎么，他突然觉得这场景多少终于掺杂了一点火辣。

“左边还是右边？”男孩似乎无法抉择，他握了下左边，又握了下右边，像是个无声的催促。

“挑你喜欢的一边，小孩，”托尼不耐烦地活动被蛛丝困在门框的手腕，他很焦躁，“我觉得你得加快速度了，你的火辣婶婶估计很快就会过来巡视的。”

男孩只是伸出舌头点沾玩弄着两边的球体，脸上的笑是似有若无的微弱，托尼能觉察到他的嘲讽：“你怕她，是不是？”

这种讨厌的嘲笑算得上是压垮理智的最后一根稻草了，当男人再次回过神时，不禁有点为自己感到羞耻，但也只有一点，因为这男孩实在是欠缺修理。

他发现男孩的整个儿头颅全埋进自己的下体处，那些浓密粗硬的深色阴毛刺得小小的友好邻居脸颊泛红。

只能呜呜咽咽地费力吞吐着男人的阴茎根部，曾经总是不老实的舌尖现在也规规矩矩地绕着肉柱打圈，尽力取悦身前比自己父亲岁数还要大的老男人。这是个不值得同情的小骚货。

小彼得的喉音是压抑着的呻吟，斯塔克的右手还是被束缚着，他试探着伸了伸那边的手指，从自己仰立的位置注视着男孩用发油梳得整整齐齐的棕色头顶。忽然之间，有种奇怪的热流从彼得.帕克现在乖顺的行为中涌进胸膛，仿佛让你觉得自己无所不能，是泰坦尼克上的世界之王，这应该是任何人在操比自己年龄小3倍的人时才会出现的特殊感应。

托尼把这一丁点的奇异感觉归结为失去已久的掌控欲。他闭上眼睛，用自由的那只手揉乱了帕克的头发，将他继续向自己的胯部狠压，放开全部的心神来专心感受一个十五岁青少年的口腔是有多么的丝滑紧致。

他感觉这似乎是自己第一次操一个年龄在十五岁的家伙，太早上大学的弊端之一：如果没有特殊情况（同时也不是恋童癖的话），你就永远不会享受和青少年做爱是什么滋味。托尼发觉这像是一场来自少年时期的补课。

他毫不留情，专心致志地在彼得的两片嘴唇里抽插，顶的男孩不可遏制的开始干呕，本来记得要小心的虎牙也频频轻划在他的肉棒上，这反而更加增长了他的性欲，他的左手狠狠掌控着帕克的后脑勺，让他不能后退逃脱自己的操弄，同时将自己直接操进男孩的咽喉里，让他在第一次口交中就清晰地感受到深喉的作用。

彼得颤抖地像一只被强风左右吹卷的蜘蛛，想要挣脱男人的掌控，和伸进喉管的肉具，那东西又大又滚烫，像烧红的烙铁一样膨胀着探进自己的喉咙。他条件反射地生理性干呕，想挤出那个大铁棍，却让那个丑陋强大的东西更加兴奋地胀大了。

它戳刺的速度不快，但是每一下都是又重又狠地摁压过扁桃体，让人无法接受地想要逃开这种酷刑，彼得满眼是泪，从雾蒙蒙地双眼向上望去，想要求情，服个软，从这苦难里逃脱。可他只看见了一双被欲望点亮的眸子，和钢铁侠真的有如钢铁一样凝固着的冷酷表情。

他畏缩着，闭上了眼继续无能地张大着嘴，只提供给男人一个可以泄欲的洞。越来越强烈的抽顶让彼得稳不住身子，他只能伸出双手牢牢扒紧男人的大腿，承受着一轮又一轮的撞击。

斯塔克并不想把战线拉的太长，如果被外面的婶婶发现她的侄子是这样一个急不可耐的骚货，那么托尼今天就很难把他带上去柏林的飞机了。

所以他觉得加快进度，放开力度让自己的高潮渐渐攀盘积，等待最后发射的时刻。最后几下的抽动是沉重而失控的，他不再控制任何东西，就只是毫无章法地胡乱操进那个紧致温软的小穴里，感受扁桃体挤压龟头的快感，将自己这几天重重压力之下的精液全部射进这个小骚货的处女喉咙中。

男人满带恶意的抽出自己的肉棒，让继续喷发的阳具喷射了男孩一脸白浊黏糊的精液，左手抓着他想要逃开呕吐的下巴，将龟头摁在对方纯洁的小脸上。

彼得现在看起来惨兮兮的，像个不被人重视的性爱玩具一样，脸颊上布满了白色的精液，浑身都在委屈地颤抖。

他可能不明白为什么性爱会这样可怕痛苦，顾不上去擦拭自己得到一些体面，彼得下意识的伸手向抚慰自己的小东西，想多少获得一些身体上的慰藉。

但却被他的偶像用更快的速度踩住胯部，男人的声音是和讨论刚才讨论复古科技时一样温柔和煦的，可彼得却还是怕的发抖:

“听着，孩子，如果想当一个小骚货，那就做好。如果爸爸没说让你碰那个小玩意，你就要做个乖宝宝，把手放到规矩，体面的地方去。”

彼得跪坐在地，下意识的想反驳，但却被斯塔克有力的大手握住下巴:“现在，闭上嘴，”粗糙的茧子磨得他的下巴很不舒服，男孩突然想到这些茧子是在实验室里的劳作形成的，钢铁侠是个多么不可思议的人类啊。

他的脑子在走私，身体却一丝不苟地完成了对方的指令，他闭上嘴，搅动舌头，又被掐着打开了嘴，向男人展示着里面还残存的精液，接着咽下去。

那股栗子花的苦味让人很恶心，彼得还是止不住地干呕想吐，却不敢有任何动作。愣愣地注视着男人掏出手机给满脸精液的他留了个念，“不错的照片，”钢铁侠端详着全息投影，称赞道，“现在，赶紧给我解开右手。”

彼得拘谨地坐在自己的小床上，任由斯塔克用手绢和纸巾擦干净他的头手。喉咙还是火烧火燎的痛，他想开口说点什么，但一张嘴都是嘶啦的气声。

在一切结束以后，他又变回了那个在现实生活中腼腆社恐的彼得.帕克，而不是胆大妄为的蜘蛛侠。忐忑的高中生用手紧叩床单，在自己的房间里手足无措地低垂着脑袋，不知道下一步该怎么办。

男人深沉凝视他的目光让男孩从下巴到胸膛处无遮无拦的肌肤上都泛起了羞怯的红晕，这才让托尼真正有点起兴趣。

这小子在威胁别人时可没有这么怕羞，“腼腆的浪货，”他在心里评价道，然后开口，手指也慢慢抚摸过男孩仍柔细的肌肤：

“既然我已经预付完定金了，小家伙，”他慢条斯理地继续，“那么你就记得搞定你的火辣婶婶，拿好作业，准备好换洗衣物，然后跟着我的人一起去柏林。我会在飞机上给你交代具体事项的。”

彼得紧张的点点头:“我会努力让你印象深刻的，斯塔克先生！”

托尼忍不住笑出声，手指也轻扶过那两片似有非有的唇瓣:“相信我，孩子，你已经这么做了。”

男孩绝望地看了眼斯塔克，嘴唇蠕动着想说出一些反对的话，最后还是像个扎瘪的气球一样泄气了。他默默站起身，走在前方打开房门送男人出去，感觉自己有点像是个倒贴的妓女，在恭送自己的恩客出门。

这奇怪的感觉让他在接下来的时候都一直不太自在，完全忽略了斯塔克先生是如何在之后跟梅婶进行礼貌性调情的。以及怎样说服对方同意他去柏林进行两个星期左右的“实习出差”。

反正无论如何，斯塔克先生看上去似乎是铁了心要把他带出国境线了。

之后去柏林的一切准备事宜是斯塔克的司机哈皮.霍根跟随打理的。哈皮是个个子不太高的男人，但却很壮实，起码比斯塔克先生高半个头，有一副可以将西服撑得满满的拳击手的身材。

彼得很早之前就从新闻上知道过这个男人，那时候满大人曾派人袭击过他，而愤怒的托尼也因此向媒体公布了他在马里布上的豪宅地址。

那简直像是一万年以前的事，彼得还记得自己曾经试图写明信片寄去那个地址去支持钢铁侠和他的好朋友。但最终也没收到什么回音，估计托尼每天都能收到成百上千这样的粉丝来信。

而现在，他居然能和他一起共事！

这个事实没法不让男孩感到兴奋，只不过他的兴奋很明显没有感染到司机先生。哈皮臭着一张脸，很不喜欢这个让他做保姆来照顾小屁孩的任务。

操蛋的工作，那小孩还出奇的聒噪，像只自来熟的青蛙！

但毫无疑问哈皮是个高效率的专业人士，尽管满腔不情愿，他还是尽可能快速的将彼得带上了钢铁侠的私人飞机，把一切安排妥当。

这让彼得有点觉得男人像个坏脾气的神仙教母，就是那种由戈登.拉姆齐扮演的角色，化腐朽为神奇。

飞机在中途降落了一次，捎上了钢铁侠本人。男人的气色十分糟糕，脸上还带着淤青。男孩忍不住探头探脑地想关心他，可想起之前在卧室发生的事他就忍不住后悔——这导致他现在根本无法体面的直面男人。

托尼倒是表示的不在意，至少没在哈皮面前显出什么异样。他只是，很忙碌，忙着思考，打电话和忙里偷闲的打盹儿，根本顾不上在一边胡思乱想的青少年。

时间过得很快，很快彼得就做完了英文书评，化学试卷和一些物理题，只剩下需要家长辅助的西语自测。他咬着笔杆有些踌躇，不知道是该把坏脾气的哈皮叫起来，还是趁这个机会和钢铁侠再搭个话。

老实说，彼得实在有点后悔自己的作为，他不该因为一时的年少气盛而用构陷来威胁一个真正的英雄，然后凭借这点来占对方的便宜。本叔如果还在世的话，该对他的行为有多失望？

可事情已经做下，就没有后悔药吃。彼得认真地啃秃了一支铅笔，还是决定抛弃无关紧要的自尊心，朝斯塔克先生认真地反省错误。

说好说，做却不简单。男孩拿眼睛偷偷扫过忙得不可开交的托尼.斯塔克，不知道什么时候才能插个空隙去打扰他。

至于老斯塔克嘛，他早就发现了坐在一旁的蜘蛛男孩那止不住打量自己的身影，他想了想，算算接下来的行程时间也足够一次短暂高空俱乐部的空挡，就默许了对方的接近。

"斯塔克先生……"他听见一个比蚊子还大不了多少的声音在叫自己，转头看向那个抱着笔记本，在后座战战兢兢的小东西。

“怎么？”

彼得踌躇了半天，也没能开口把那段排练好的道歉说出口，只能破釜沉舟地把西语课本递到男人手里，尴尬地问到:

“你能帮我完成下西语测试吗，我知道你很忙，而且忙的都是大事，所以，拒绝也没关系；其实我本来想找哈皮帮忙，因为作业只剩这一项了，我搞完就会感觉能在柏林轻松一点，但是他睡着了，并且似乎也对我的事情不是那么耐烦，所以我就……”

棕眼睛的男人戏谑地看了眼同样眸色的男孩，将接过来的练习册漫不经心地翻阅着，打断了彼得的滔滔不绝:

“所以你就还是决定要找那个被你威胁过一次的男人，因为他既然肯受威胁，就一定会再次对你的指令言听计从；二”，

男人的手暧昧地放在彼得的大腿上，向双腿间紧闭的缝隙慢条斯理地游去，声音也和天鹅绒一样暖融丝滑，“那家伙的老二也让你这里的那个小家伙欲罢不能，是吗？”

那股由手心传来的炙热温度如水蛭般蛰了彼得一下，他惊跳起来，条件反射般打开了对方带有羞辱意味的手掌，他此刻是真正的产生了悔意:

“不是这样的，先生，我是真的很抱歉！”

托尼点了点头，“我也很抱歉，不过，”他指了指正前方鼾声如雷的哈皮，“让我们有点礼貌，控制音量注意不要吵醒该休息的司机，好吗？”

彼得有点绝望，他不知道该怎么澄清自己，炙热的呼吸喷在他的耳畔，蹭得他脸上的茸毛痒得很，也尴尬的要死。天啊，我在斯塔克先生的印象里就是一个会随时发情的笨蛋青少年！

男孩艰难地低下头，避开身边人蹭过耳垂的轻吻，他对上斯塔克含着笑意的眼，懊恼地要死，本来打好腹稿的话全都不翼而飞，彼得不知道为什么，但他突然有点悲伤，可能是因为男人对待自己的轻浮，也可能是因为意识到自己在爱上的愚蠢，你永远不可能用威胁的方式得到什么尊重可言。

但无论如何，知错就改总不会太坏，彼得咬牙为自己鼓劲，英雄都是会勇于承担自己责任的：“我，我很抱歉，斯塔克先生。关于今天下午的事，我是真心为自己的所作所为感到懊悔，你是个英雄，我却想用诽谤的威胁逼迫你做下流的事……”

话开了个头，接下来就很顺畅了。彼得不敢把眼睛再和托尼对视，他越说越觉得自己实在是个小混球，简直和校园里那些仗势欺人的篮球队长一样令人作呕。男孩使劲忍住他在眼眶中含着的眼泪，不想再次丢脸，却被一双温暖的手拂过脸颊，

他感到一阵干燥的柔软唇瓣压在自己的额际线，那么温暖，鲜明的男性气息包裹在周围，就好像本叔一样让彼得感到舒适，可却不是完全一样。

他的气息中还留存着之前口交时性的刺激味道，男孩意识到这是由于他之前的行为，同时也让斯塔克先生属于雄性的攻击性更鲜明的从温暖和舒心的机油和古龙水味道重凸显出来。

这，全怪他的蜘蛛能力下超常的鼻子。

“别害怕，孩子，”他只能在思绪里朦朦胧胧地听见斯塔克先生的回应，“每个人都在年轻时做傻事，对这一点，我了解的特别清楚。”

而彼得认为这就是一切混乱的结束。


	2. 急转直下的柏林之旅

如果你要问托尼.斯塔克对柏林的态度，他得坦诚自己相比意大利懒洋洋的浪漫，更偏爱德国精准犀利的工业作风。  
但这不代表他会欣赏美国队长为了盲信自己在七十多年前的老朋友而选择柏林，作为他们逃亡欧洲的首选站。  
有时候，仅仅是有时候托尼很不明白人类的固执心理，和狭窄视野。每当你想前进一步，哪怕只是在现有基础下做些不多的变革，也总会有这样那样的反对声浪来担心弄脏靴子。  
可凭地球危在旦夕的现状，早就该有人站出来把现今所有的有生力量进行整合，然后一致对抗外来危机。  
个人英雄主义在集体洪流的力量面前不值一提。正因为托尼.斯塔克是个工程师(抛去其他浮夸身份)才更明白这一点的重要性，每颗不起眼的螺丝都有其存在价值。  
复仇者联盟只不过是一个松散的民间组织，在几年前的纽约大战里算是临危受命。 它的紧急成立，帮全人类度过了那次危机。  
可问题在于，临时组建等于这个组织没有一致的纲领信念，行为全凭成员自觉，组织性几乎是低到极点。如果不是有队长超乎常人的领导艺术，和自己源源不断的资金支撑，那这群人早了就做鸟兽散。  
再次拯救世界？也不过是赶鸭子上架的消极行动。  
不过还好，复联的存在甚至最多也只能代表美国的战力上限，在地球的其他地区还有很多不为人知的潜力可发掘。  
黑豹的出现很好的验证了这点。  
托尼在私下进行过的纽约战役复盘能清晰显出，他们的赢面靠的是外对地信息不对称的时间差，而不是所谓的坚毅，信念，付出和友情之类虚无缥缈的东西。  
而是那些外星杂种不知道地球还能在短时间内组织起一战之力，才遭遇了滑铁卢。可下一次，托尼知道这个下一次终究会来，几乎近在眼前，并且那个时候的对手会是更加狡诈凶残的存在。  
整合复联队伍只是他心中的第一步棋，斯塔克很明白队长所忧心的问题，可世界上没有十全十美的事情。  
如果想各个方面都毫发无损的进行升级变动，那是哄小孩的天方夜谭了。哪怕只是改良，也会有人流血付出，跌个粉碎的。  
托尼是做好将自己跌个粉碎的预期。他这辈子胡闹过，享受过，有过高台低谷，救过人，也被人救，被人簇拥着爱过，也算爱过几个现今不能说的人，就是跌个粉碎又有什么不好呢？  
总归是物质世界，到底不灭的。  
可他实在是不喜欢和朋友因为道路的分歧而反目成仇的感觉，对这个他总是会有点委屈的在心里嘀咕，作一番自我的见解:  
政治上的东西有些时候只能凭借在有个共同利益的大概纲领下，通过谈判桌上旷日持久的拉锯来完成，又不是以人的意志为转移。  
可现在说这些东西也没用，分道扬镳的人总归拽不回来。男人丧气地摁下笔记本屏幕，将电脑扔在一边。  
他闭起眼睛，满腔挫败积攒在胸中，像把无名火一样烧的他浑身难受，在酒店的床上坐立难安。  
他控制着自己想要大喝特喝的欲望，四下扫着视线，只想搞一场彻头彻尾的破坏把火气出掉。  
就是这个时间，他注意到自己的玻璃窗户在悄悄动作，一阵细碎响声传来，男人惊奇的注视到那只小蜘蛛竟从外面偷溜到自己的房间来。  
他控制不住的露出微笑。  
彼得可没有那么多的国仇家恨值得思考，他的感情只有一茶勺那么丰富。  
最底下压着点对本叔的思念和愧疚，是便宜的苦茶末，对未来和做个超英的畅想尝起来有点甜，是随手多放的砂糖，而仰慕斯塔克先生和隔壁街区的高年级校花则有点绵软柔和，可能是热水和牛奶的混合物。  
此刻，他的甜蜜含量有点高，与刚被蜘蛛侠拯救的德国总理自拍是以前的书呆子彼得想都不敢想的梦！他沉浸在飙升的荷尔蒙与成就感里，感觉从今往后都不会有比这一天更快活的日子了。  
于是他决定去看一眼斯塔克先生，因为白天对方在和老朋友们的战斗后，实在看起来不太高兴。彼得有点愧疚，就为了他现在这么开心，而对方可能正经历着有一次"人生最糟时刻"。  
凭着钢铁侠付了旅行的全部费用，还慧眼识珠的赞助蜘蛛侠一套超酷的战服，彼得.帕克也该客套的关心一下大金主的心情。  
为此，他特意忍痛买了盒超贵的小蛋糕，但味道不错。  
“你好，斯塔克先生，”托尼看到男孩磨蹭地挨到床边，小狗一样半跪在他的身旁，手还藏在身后用他的蜘蛛面罩欲盖弥彰的遮掩住，“我，我来看看你，想吃宵夜吗？”  
男人的蜜色瞳孔毫不意外地看到了小蜘蛛献宝般举出来的小盒子，里面有两个花里胡哨的纸杯蛋糕，还撒着彩糖针。  
“吃一个吧！”他来不及拒绝，说些乳糖和身材方面的关系，就被彼得热切地推荐着，男孩没发现自己的鼻尖还粘着一点试吃时的奶油霜，“我尝了，味道很好！”  
托尼不置可否，决定给辛苦的蜘蛛崽一次机会，他拿食指随意刮了口奶油霜，感觉没有喋喋不休的高中生推销的那么甜蜜，就又撤回手指蹭走对方脸颊雀斑上的那点奶油，非得再搭配那么点微咸热切的汗意，味道才足够。  
男孩是懵懂的，他没觉察这动作的不适当。他像海獭一样用手抹了好几遍脸，还慌慌张张地问靠在床头的大人，哪里还粘着可恶的奶油糕屑，透出少年人的手足无措。  
男人答不出，他满嘴点心，枫酒培根的甜腻充斥着整个头脑，让人沉浸在懒洋洋的环境下，只想做坏事。他忍不住伸出一只手臂令彼得有处依靠的地方，居高临下地，又把人拉在大床上。  
灯光是暖黄的，彼得不知道他是怎么躺在床上，被斯塔克先生用俯撑的方式，一点点挨近观察。  
有点奇怪。  
他不知道自己为什么全身酥软，一动也不敢动，也不明白为什么钢铁侠会对脸上的食物残渣存在这么深刻的意见。  
他的蜘蛛感应响个不停，就是这么个千钧一发，从人中到鼻头上传来了温热，被味蕾擦过嘴唇的粗糙感。  
该死，他的五感太敏锐了。  
耳边有来自男人低沉的笑，仿佛一只大猫的呼噜声:“小孩，你脏了这里。”  
彼得不知道该怎么应对这次危机，他从没被人细致的亲过。男人挨蹭到的每一寸肌肤是滚烫虚软的，只能任由男人为所欲为，得到他想要的。  
托尼想要的绝对不止一个吻，他专心致志品尝着男孩甜蜜的青涩，从脸颊到颈侧顺势而下，去啃噬那条锋利的锁骨线，引出一阵阵猫儿般的呜咽声。  
他知道这个小东西想要什么，彼得是那种喜欢在暗地里发骚的小坏种。表面腼腆的优等生，如果他不来勾引托尼，也会在某一天搭上另外一个男人的。  
虽然男孩和他的偏好实在相差太远。但斯塔克从不亏待手下的人才，既然小彼得渴望肉棒，那他也会得到自己的酬劳。  
托尼不介意给这个小东西一次完美的初体验。  
男人的手随着嘴唇的动作向下移，像剥花生一样从他自己制作的战衣把男孩的上身剥出来，显露出肌肉分明的胸膛腹肌，和两颗可怜的粉色乳头，乳晕小的几乎看不见。  
他饶带兴趣地用拇指拨弄了那两个小家伙，感受到少年人竭力压在胸腔的呼噜声。  
差不多了。托尼在心里盘算着，他可没什么闲情逸致玩破处花样。  
事实上，男人有点惊讶自己现在已经自主勃起了。他继续手下的动作，把彼得剥成赤条条的白羊。  
然后对着幼稚的复仇者内裤皱眉，正直的美国队长伸着盾牌守卫男孩的最后一道防线。这反而让男人的胸膛真正燃起了征服的火焰，他猛的拉下那一小块布料，露出的是仍然光洁无毛的下体。  
彼得粉嫩色调的小肉棒直直竖着，还从顶端流淌着几滴前液，有种可怜的滋味。男人只不过伸手捻了下它，立刻让蜘蛛男孩的腰腹部惊跳了起来。  
托尼有点怜悯，他看得出来彼得的发育有点落后同龄，估计在学校没有女孩能看得上这根“小东西”。  
或者他确实缺乏点男人的滋润，男人漫不经心地思忖着，一边伸手摁捏榨干了小蜘蛛的头次初潮，白色的液体沾满了他的手掌也没多少。  
托尼把它们全抹在了彼得的穴口，还是起身拿了趟润滑。  
开垦处子是个细致活，很需要耐心，斯塔克的好品质不少，在性上充满耐心可不算一样。不过虽然他只玩过屈指可数的几个处女，照顾小蜘蛛脑袋的能力还是有的。  
男人裹满润滑的手指伸向真理的褶皱，他饶有趣味的抚摸着，感受到小彼得躯体在不自觉的紧张发抖。在俯身用舌头包裹住一颗细小乳头时，他的中指总算是插进了男孩的屁股。  
彼得发出了那种青春期男孩特有的压抑着高音的愉悦呜咽，两条小腿的滑腻肌肤蹭过托尼的肘部踢腾着。身体游鱼一样在男人身下起伏，托尼只继续前进，明了直接地破开内壁的丝绸般肌肤去寻找高潮点。  
不一样的是，斯塔克把手指向小穴里扣摸时发现，彼得.帕克这个本该是男孩的小东西，却跟个小浪妇一样春情涌动，流出的淫水甚至湿透了他的手指，顺着他一进一出的动作往外溢。  
或许是肠液？  
男人也说不清这到底是从何而来的清液，他将男孩的双腿又往两边开了开，弄了个门户大敞的姿势，塞进又一根手指做剪刀状继续开疆拓土，为接下来的进入做准备。  
他从这孩子的肚皮上抬起脑袋，再次打量过彼得光滑而稍有肌肉的躯体，没发现任何不对。这是个发育中的饥渴少年，性感就是一目了然的苍白。  
托尼有一股无名火在胸膛升起，他不知道这是因为这孩子羔羊般的顺从，还是因为迁怒于别的事情。  
或者有可能因为彼得是个小说谎精，他结结巴巴地坦诚自己是块没人染指的樱桃派，而永远傻乎乎的托尼.斯塔克再一次相信了！  
这可能是今天会进行的最后一件事，却该死的还是脱离了自己的掌控。  
没一件事情会按照原计划顺利进行，哪怕你只是在玩弄一个男孩的肉体。  
斯塔克恨死了这种脱离控制的挫败感，他懒得继续玩什么精致而周到的前戏，草草伸进四指让穴口开到能承受自己的大小，然后扶着阴茎将自己送进男孩的体内。  
很难说他在操干男孩时还有清醒的理智，他只是在不断的深入，任由自己享受被幼嫩紧肉包裹阴茎的滋味。  
小彼得真是一个上好的鸡巴套子，他的小淫穴又紧又韧，里面温度高热，又泡着一汪温热的水，男人恨不得把自己全身的力气都使在这个小屁股上。  
斯塔克挺起腰跪坐，直直抱起男孩的腰部，又上至下狠狠操弄着那个小口，两颗硬邦邦的阴囊和毛发刺痒撞击着男孩的会阴和腿根，留下一侧红迹。  
彼得软着身子哭嚎，两条腿一点力气也使不出，被男人抱在臂弯处眼睁睁看着自己挨操，硕大的阳具和自己的一点也不一样，鼓着青筋死命地往他体内钻，仿佛要捅穿他的心脏。快被折过头的小腹处能清晰的看到那个大家伙顶出来的影子，每次抽插都带来甘烈的疼痛和快感。  
男孩在逃离不开的阴茎上扭动着身子，哭成泪人，却带给男人更深切的性快感。斯塔克眼睛都红了，一双手死命往两侧扒开彼得的穴口，想连阴囊都塞进那个销魂蚀骨的小洞里去！  
喉咙里压抑着咕噜声，他最后使了几下劲，把自己送进更深的地方，连续十几抽都撞击着最里侧的软肉，似乎撞进了另一个小口里，然后他再也压不住高潮的降临，一股脑全射进最深处的小口里。  
彼得颤抖着承受了男人凶猛的浪潮，那感觉很怪。他浑身是汗，被情欲的热度蒸腾着，在体内最深的地方被硕大的异物撑大涨开，他的蜘蛛感官太过敏感，那根炙热的肉棒热得惊人，烤的人周身酥软，提不起劲，可发射进的暖流滞留在身体里却能感到有点微凉。  
被冷热交替袭击的男孩有点回不过神，他楞在原处，圆眼睛瞪着自己的勃起，不知道为什么这和另一支刚才在他体内肆虐过的大东西比起简直不值一提的小玩意，还精神抖擞的挺立着，只是顶端吐出些白液。  
时间在这之后有点凝固，男孩收不住眼泪，打了个有点响亮的哭嗝。他不知道是该同情自己，还是在他肚皮上的男人。  
难道一次正经的做爱时长会比一个人手淫所用的时间还短吗？  
彼得觉得事情可能出了些茬子。  
毕竟对男孩来说，进展快的有点惊人。他迷迷糊糊的就被拉上床，陷入亲吻，然后剥了个精光，头回接受了男人的大肉棒插进自己的小屁股。  
这是有魔法的一天，他在上午赢得了斯塔克的九月基金，下午成为了偷走美队盾牌的英雄，晚上就被偶像拉着破处！  
彼得.帕克小小的心膨胀了，凭这一天，他就再也不是同辈之中的卢瑟。  
所以，即使他的性爱对象有点生理上的小问题，也是正常现象，否则这一天就太过十全十美了！  
男孩想用自己“完美一天”的理论来安慰钢铁侠，告诉他这不是他的错，可看着斯塔克先生那比之前在机场还难看的多的脸色他就把话又咽回肚内。  
他审时度势的把自己悄没声缩成了个小球儿，希望别被男人的坏脾气捎带上。  
托尼确实是气疯了，他感觉自己从来没有这么丢脸过，让一个十几岁的小东西夹的早射。还好这是个男孩，不会有怀孕的风险。  
男人感觉两颊火热热的，像是被谁打了两耳光一样羞惭。  
接下来的时间过得缓慢极了，彼得从没感到过这么难熬的一刻。  
斯塔克先生撑在他的身体上方，半软的下体插在他的体内，却气的胸部鼓胀，随着呼吸一收一缩了片刻，坏脾气的男人挺身把床头上的零碎全都扫到地上。发出一阵吓人的哗啦声！  
男孩条件反射地锁紧身体，却直接把软绵的阴茎挤出了体外，他已经不敢直视男人的脸庞，只好把脑袋紧加在双臂中央，希望坏脾气的台风眼可以绕过自己。  
预想的疾风暴雨并没实现，相反的是他在颈窝感受到一只毛茸茸的脑袋挤进自己柔软的肌肤内。暖而有力的嘴唇胡乱拱顶着彼得的颌线与颈肩的轮廓，这让蜘蛛男孩有种错觉，仿佛是长毛的戴夫在朝他撒娇。  
说起来，斯塔克先生的性格也很像昂贵的猫咪呢！男孩禁不住放松了身体，绷起脚尖，犹犹豫豫地想去回应男人带有委屈的热切动作。  
他们两个就这样默然地亲热了一会，彼得不知道什么是天堂，但应该也和此刻相差无几。他从不知道自己的身体上有这么多的神秘触点，每一寸肌肤被斯塔克先生有力的大手抚摸过，都好像是偷触到闪蓝色的电火花。奇怪到让你的心收紧。  
男孩满脸通红地仰卧在床上，打湿的发鬈胡乱黏在脸颊，各类感官过载到仿佛私搭乱建到一起的混乱电路，只等待合适的机会就短路。  
斯塔克先生要比之前的每一回都温柔而细致的多，他的吻从额头的乱发开始，多情缱绻地延伸到唇齿之间。  
彼得抬起头品尝情人间的亲吻，这是他的第一个吻。精神上的愉悦超越了一切，他甚至感到自己的手掌在不自觉的收放倒刺，男孩喉间咕噜着，忍不住又涌出热泪。  
此刻他的一切似乎都无关紧要，蜘蛛侠是虚幻的漫画剪影，彼得帕克也不过是花名册上一个墨印虚浅的潦乱签字。他沉浮在男人温热的怀抱中，安全且完满地任由他的保护人吮吸给予蜜汁。  
“彼得，我的好彼得……”斯塔克先生似乎在从远处叫他，这是他原本的嗓音吗？蜘蛛男孩有点迷惑，他从不知道男人的声音里可以蕴含这么多的甜蜜。  
彼得在惊讶的同时，托尼也处于同样的不可思议情绪中。他并没预期过会在这种时机里碰见这样的男孩。  
小蜘蛛脑袋不能单纯地用“小小荡妇”，“天生的浪货”来形容，他到了另一个等级。  
托尼感到内心翻涌上一些愧悔，这男孩之前的举动可能从根本上是无意识的，他在青春期中天生本能的放浪，会引领这可怜的小东西在不适当的时机引诱那些比他成熟威严的造物。  
这在文学中也可见端倪，那些盛开在亨伯特臂弯中，杜拉斯笔下的花们，像一个诅咒一样舒展在托尼的怀中。  
托尼挣开思想，沉浸在爱意里，他有条不紊的品尝着肩颈处锁骨的锋利滋味，那小而软弱的乳尖樱桃奶油般的甘美。  
他一路向下游弋，用舌尖戳刺逗弄过脐缝，漫不经心地含住那还在向外颤巍巍流水的粉嫩小玩意，托尼似乎从没见过比它更小更可爱的小东西了。  
男孩的哭喊加大了，整个身体软的像块被热锅融化的黄油，渗出的汗水爱液，和自己之前留下的精液浸透了白色的被单。  
男人仰头咬住了彼得可笑的圆圆脚趾，双手用能留下印痕的力道揉捏着对方的膝盖，然后继续向前深入，他的指尖触进了丝绸般紧致的柔软里。  
男孩爆发出的呜咽仿佛受到伤害的小狗。他胡乱叫着，身体一次次奋力地向上涌，汁水横沥的爆发了。现在，男人不再是浪潮，他本身就是处在无声处汹涌的瀑布，淫水从那个羞耻的地方流的哪里都是。  
彼得的理智没有真正恢复，可也知道羞耻。他挣扎着伸手去遮挡自己一片狼藉的下身，胡乱抓挠着，绝望地希望年长的情人放过他失禁的这个事实。此刻的男孩是真真正正的哭了，属于孩子式的痛苦的啼哭声回荡在一片春意中。  
托尼心疼极了，他一半处于纯粹的震惊中，男孩今天带给他的震撼实在太多了；一方面又对小彼得因为潮吹这个事哭的如此伤心感到心疼。  
他打赌这个可怜的小东西不明白什么叫潮吹，肯定是觉得自己括约肌失禁了。不过这也侧面映证了他的观点，小帕克绝对是个世上不好找的小尤物。反正他是真没见过能用后穴潮吹的男孩，别说男孩，这样的女子也几乎是绝迹的。  
男人拨开那双现在只能算上在添乱的手掌心，重新显露出他刚才进入过的小小的入口。他不禁口舌生津，巴望着想再去品尝一次那里的滋味，或许会带点酸涩的味道出来。  
斯塔克有点后悔自己之前牛嚼牡丹一样的行径，这样的极品应该先玩透再入巷才畅快。“别哭了，宝贝，”他向前将自己完全覆过那副汁水淋漓的小身体，充满狂喜地用右手拢住男孩的双颊，贪婪地吮去双腮上凝落的泪滴。甜蜜。  
彼得哭得涕泗横流，他并不信男人在耳边喃语的鬼话。就算他再没怎么经过人事，也知道自己这回是丢了大丑，是用什么甜言蜜语都无法弥补的失态。  
屋子里弥漫着一股糜烂后的骚乱味道，彼得努力环顾这间豪华的房间高挑的吊顶，和那些突然之间变得无比高大，影绰绰地家具，衣柜和壁画们似乎围成一团，同软而柔的丝绸床单一起把他裹住，用不会止息的嘲笑议论着他现在的丑态。  
彼得无法忍耐了，他必须尽快逃开这一切。现在的蜘蛛侠是个阴郁的小团，他满心只想从这可怕的境地逃走，逃回属于自己的蜘蛛巢里，也许这辈子也不要再出来跳求偶舞了。  
男孩不光这样想，也用尽最后一点力气想从侧面翻滚着跌下床，不顾狼狈地逃回自己的房间。他的出逃并没有成功，现在放不开他的反倒是托尼了。  
男人欺身上来，借着怀里翻滚的肉体将自己的大腿插进小孩的双腿之间，浑身揽住了这挣扎着想把自己翻开的小蜘蛛。他有点惊讶的是，彼得的力量弱的就像他本身，一个瘦弱的小男孩，而不是可以空手截停巴士的少年超英。  
他饶有兴趣地抚摸着，舔嗜着仍有着还未承认的柔软肌肤，两人在床上仿佛开始了一场别开生面的角力。说起来，斯塔克倒是更喜欢这种侵略般的操玩。他借着姿势的优势占尽便宜，拿牙齿狠狠叼住彼得的后颈，很快铁锈的味道就渗进齿间。  
小蛛网脑袋的意识明显不太清晰，他挣扎地越加明显，拼命想挣脱开身上压着的掠食者，浑然忘记了仅仅是几分钟之前的自己是个怎样的小荡妇。他急的两边的肩胛骨都立了起来，鼓鼓的小肉屁股贴着男人光裸的胯间蹭来蹭去，越想扭开碍着自己的那片肉却越送了上去。  
托尼忍受着心里那一股股想着直接撕碎这个小东西的瘙痒情绪，一边不紧不慢地把他半硬的家伙蹭进那仍湿漉漉的臀缝中，用小孩的之前潮喷出来的淫水和他的精液重新润滑阴茎。  
很快，男人的肉棒终于摆脱了不应期，又恢复了威风凛凛的状态。他逗弄够了凄惶失措的小蜘蛛，像只大大饱食了一顿的懒猫咪用身体力行的方式做给对方看，什么叫做他不在意。  
钢铁侠就这样咬牙屏住呼吸，再次将自己谨慎的重新塞进那出紧密的销魂处里，他全身的肌肉紧绷，与无处不在的快感对抗。他这次不敢再大开大阖地操弄，被紧热的蜜穴一夹住浑身上下的神经仿佛都开始打了个激灵。  
男人身体仍然压制在男孩的身上，乱七八糟的肢体交缠在一起，托尼已不年轻了，他的身材没有年轻时保持的那样完美，可还好是这样，这几年才生的腹部脂肪对着男孩被迫抬起的臀骨来说是个温柔的冲击。  
只是仍然是疼，在身体中贸然闯进来这么个大家伙，彼得浑身都被这打击搞得猝不及防。他不敢再挣，就这么被男人掰着屁股一下下受撞。说不出是什么感觉，这次和上次很不一样。  
这次的肉棒热度和形状是一样，却很彬彬有礼，每次只斯文地进去一截，下次再多一点长度，彼得颤抖着，他不想表现出贪婪来，可是那可恶的肉棍子每次都不给他吃饱，连脚尖到舌尖都弥漫着空虚的痕痒。  
男人还是那个坏的没边的男人，这么着让小东西挨了几十抽的操，多少还是怜惜他才尝肉味，斯塔克托住男孩肉实的小屁股，狠狠又朝里面操了两下，就着这股劲把位置换成了传教士。  
彼得仰躺在层层叠叠的丝绸上，这个姿势比刚才七歪八拐的那个要舒服很多。这一番折腾下来他累的够呛，可还是撑着一股兴奋劲努力想迎合情人。他也不知道该怎么迎合，喉咙里不自觉地就发出被操时不由自主的哼哼声，听着跟被人打了闷棍时差不多。  
屋子里现在可安静了，周遭也没有拿些臆想里唧唧喳喳的嘲笑声，除了自己哀哀的叫唤就只剩下斯塔克先生不自觉使劲时，喉间溢出的咕噜声。彼得一颗心安稳地沉下去，身体贪婪地缠住那个不断深入的大家伙，总是扎心挠肝的不罢休，想让它再往里探探，杵到某个痒处才好。  
男人咬紧牙关忍住酥到脊背的快感，仍是往里狠狠夯去想把这个小穴操的不再发骚才好。他伸展着自己，胡乱戳刺在肉壁上也没刺到过前列腺点，心里发了狠，只是一个劲儿的挺腰向前伸。  
终于不知道碰到哪儿，似乎像是个小肉缝一样，被狠刺了几下便张开小嘴又吐出一汪温热的淫水来紧泡着托尼的龟头，那个正前方的小眼也正好箍住他的顶部，男人到底吃不住这几管齐下的威力，精关松在小孩肚子的深处。  
几乎浓稠的像是凝胶般黄黄的精水涨在肚子里，彼得难受地动弹着胳膊腿，像是只上了试验台的小跳蛛，毫无赘肉的小肚子撑得鼓鼓囊囊，下身是一片狼藉。  
斯塔克松了劲，软下来的肉具被男孩紧致的肉穴挤出来，心里的得意缺已经翘到天花板上去了。  
“嘿，小蜘蛛，”托尼摇了摇眼睛都困得睁不开的小男孩的下巴，“你以后是我的人了，知不知道？”彼得什么都没说，只是把自己缩进了情人的怀里，自从本叔走后，这是第一晚他能睡得如此安心酣甜。  
而今后每晚也会如此，小英雄没什么道理地这样坚信着。


	3. 私密男朋友

回程的路上，彼得安静多了。

斯塔克先生的行程要比他这个临时辍学的高中生安排的紧凑多了，才刚凌晨时分，他就被男人推醒要他回自己房间了。

不过钢铁侠是有正经事要忙碌的，似乎收到什么急训要去超能监狱还是哪里，彼得并不很清楚。

他唯一知道的就是，斯塔克先生不愿意让任何人发现他的夜晚被人分享过。哪怕是匿名的情人也不行。

“这很危险，蜘蛛崽，”男人急匆匆地将一套酒店浴衣扔上床，自己同时还在提裤链，“我们不能冒险。”虽然这话很有道理，但彼得心里还是很别扭，就像不小心吃了颗酸柠檬后，冒出了无可奈何的苦调味道。

而当他抱着自己有着鲜艳花纹的战衣，低着脑袋走在酒店的绒地毯时，彼得则变得羞耻起来，他如同一个不能启齿的情夫得避开对方的社交生活；同时又有点说不出的骄傲，因为罗密欧也是这样爬上茱莉叶的阳台。

“还好不是单恋的维特，”他喜滋滋地想着这点，就又有鼓满了勇气，能悄无声息地在有些扎人的绒地毯上朝着自己的方向奔跑。

到了第二天时，彼得仔细观察过哈皮，并没有发现对方显露出什么异样的状态，这位壮硕的钢铁侠保镖除了还是一样唠叨着那些个不许半夜偷溜，也不许拯救德国总理的宵禁规矩外，就是长吁短叹地唉声叹气烦恼些神魔。

不过彼得对这些个金玉良言是很不以为然的，他一句也没听进去——最不该越雷池的事情都做过了，何况这些小事。

遗憾的是，他们并没在德国待多久，就又乘斯塔克的专机回纽约了，这次乘机的人可真不少，来时显得空空旷旷的机舱这次却几乎塞的满满当当，很多工作人员都跟着上机了。

看着每个人都忧心忡忡的脸庞，彼得清楚这不是什么好现象。他试探着问了问哈皮到底发生了什么，什么答案也没得到，只得到一张不许骚扰机器人“幻视”的许可令。  
更糟糕的是，斯塔克先生这次没在半路搭机，他们没能一起回纽约。

彼得在这几天一直都在想他的男人，他从来没有对任何一个人怀抱过如此激荡的热情，想见他，摸摸他的脖子，咬他的鼻尖，窝在他的怀里，去舔吻他的乳头，或许再将自己的鼻子埋进那片蓝光里。

青春期的活力头一次这么露骨的显出它的威力，就像是月球第一次反射太阳光一样闪烁着让狼人无法自拔的光芒。

彼得逗留在斯塔克大厦的这几天，一直都处在飘飘然的状态下。他像是吸食大麻一样试图用鼻子追寻男人残留在这座建筑物中的气味，同时感到犬齿尖牙蠢蠢欲动，真的很想陷入到人的肌肤中，感受那种触之温热的生腥味道。

这是让人思之若狂的一段时光。不过尽管如此，彼得也不能昧着良心承认他在这里住的算是舒心顺意。

这座大厦在没有得到它真正的主人临幸时，到处充斥着冰冷黯淡的金属科技风格，而来往出入的成年人脸上也充斥着一股凌厉的冷漠。纽约客们。

男孩不由得被身边这种紧张的氛围所感染，他本身就是个很能共情的家伙。再生熬过这几天后，他的教养更是害怕自己会碍手碍脚的坏事。

这种高压状态一直持续到斯塔克先生回来。彼得并没第一时间被通知，不过他也并不需要被人通告。

男人一回来，从空气中的微粒分子，到整幢楼的电气设备都仿佛被激活一样充满了温暖嘲讽的快活气息。即使现在是还能穿一阵短袖的季节，体内的那只蜘蛛也在摇晃前肢，告诉人类那部分的自己是时候该尝试一杯肉桂苹果风味的热巧克力了。

于是彼得闭上眼，顺着天花板让本能带他到那杯属于自己之前只抿过两口的热饮料面前，去试着做些什么。

不过具体要做什么，脑袋上罩着蛛网头似乎也不会比摘下面罩更加睿智，能灵机一动想出个罗曼蒂克的花招。

彼得尽力了，查他的推特影评就知道他在这几天到底恶补了多少部经典浪漫电影。可那些小手段在花花公子面前似乎又显得十分班门弄斧，男孩满脑袋凌乱思绪地钻进一个房间，只闻见一股属于失意的苦焦糖味环绕在房间里。

这不稀奇。彼得从上往下端详着男人，他不舒服地歪斜在细长窄条的贵妃榻上，旧毯子像蚕蛹一样紧紧裹贴着身体。斯塔克一言不发地将自己困在这狭小的困兽之地，没心思搭理悬在天花板上爬进来的一只蜘蛛。他将自己藏在母亲的旧毯子里，但是却闻不到一点儿她曾经遗留在上面的香氛。

他没有多余悲伤的力气悲伤，只是从头到脚都很疲惫。

在下一刻，星期五会来过提醒自己需要去照看复建的罗德，检查他的矫正器效果如何；

然后是和国务卿罗斯的会免，享受他得意洋洋的冷嘲热讽；

接着是之前积压下的公司事务，佩珀还得要和他争辩新一年的投资方向，这又是另一件关乎多少人养家糊口的生死存亡。

今年的经济太不景气，托尼，托尼，如果你不能处理好超级英雄那档子事，至少斯塔克工业的道琼斯指数不能再跌了。

托尼.斯塔克总忍不住想起倒在那个山洞口的银森，明明希望就在眼前。

可他宁愿放弃活下来的机会去陪死去的亲人，也想着拿自己的命换取另一个人更稳妥的求生几率。多傻的做法，他们连三个月的相处时间都不到，却能有托命的交情。

一个念头总困扰着他，是那种你知道这是恶魔的呓语，但却控制不住会在脑子里一遍遍回荡的声音：

“银森不想活是因为这个世界已经没有任何亲人了。

那你为什么还活着，你还有任何可以牵绊的对象吗，安东尼？

你再一次伤了佩珀的心，

你的新旧队友宁愿烂死在监狱也不想和你扯上什么关系。

而可怜的罗德因为太相信你，变成了残废……”

托尼知道这只是一时的抑郁情绪，但是摆脱它的纠缠很不容易。

当你陷进里面的时候，无论积存多年的陈年旧恨都会翻涌上心，只能耐心等待溃疡自己愈合。没人能帮忙。

可蜘蛛男孩不在乎这些。他不在乎男人的无视，也不肯开口打破这一片沉寂的默然。

只是做好一个蜘蛛的本分，悄无声息地在托尼的墙角织起自己的网。鉴于他是安静的存在，托尼暂时允许男孩在自己衣帽间的上方角落里安家。

也没有拒绝一只蜘蛛潜伏下来，悄悄将自己顶在他的沙发下方。

托尼悬空在沙发榻之外的那部分身体能感到男孩身体呼吸所散发出，仿佛巧克力曲奇饼的热度辐射，却不用发生任何的肢体接触。在这种暖融融的香气熏烤中，他终于有点困意了。

而在梦里，他好像去了美女与野兽的庄园里做客，在那里有个同样暖融融的活泼小狗牌脚垫，只是馋嘴的很，总在偷吃巧克力曲奇。

托尼睡了一会，他懒洋洋的垂下手臂，逗弄细嫩的茸毛和青涩的肌肤。彼得猫儿似的对这恩赐蹭来蹭去，小心翼翼地伸出舌尖裹住他的鱼钩，浸润那根手指，膜拜它。  
他们的爱抚进行的舒展而沉默，只是并不甜蜜。充满了粗野的欲望。斯塔克从底下捞上来柔软的男孩，啃咬着对方的唇舌；手指钻进腰窝，往下戳刺。

他的指甲该修理了，彼得有点忍不住抽痛的喉音，那地方太过私密，可却在痛意里夹杂有莫名的快意，因为男人同样是渴望他的。这样激烈的爱慕是双向的存在。

男人不是不知情识趣的野兽，他舔吻着舌下酥软的肌肤，退出手指，把男孩调转前后，摁下他的脑袋让短裤里鼓鼓囊囊的一大坨砸在小蜘蛛脸上，耀武扬威地示意小孩含下去。

自己的双手则揉捏起男孩窄而丰满的臀肉，在丘壑中间的小小孔洞正在一伸一缩，斯塔克敢打赌那里面绝对是在汁水四溢的期待着自己的鸡巴再进去好好操操它。

男人漫不经心的将他的拇指抵进穴口，不出意料地感觉到有温热的水意包裹着他的指节，还有老二。这个可爱的小荡妇。

他尽可能快的往里捅送拇指，感到还是不太尽兴，就从沙发几上抓起那根曾经肩负着使命，却失败的一塌糊涂的金质钢笔插进小蜘蛛的骚穴。

同样是血清变异人种，这次的小东西夹的可比上一个听话多了。托尼不带恶意地想着，让钢笔转着圈深入，用冰凉的杆身去找敏感点。

彼得喘息地很厉害。他的手因为这突如其来的寒冰攻击，几乎都撑不住自己的身材，进行了个计划外的深喉。那坏东西又大又腥，不设防直直地插进喉管时，搞得他忍不住地干呕连连。

结果适得其反，他连现在这个尺寸都没法很好承受，这么一闹之下肉具竟然又变大了不少，一戳一戳地还想继续往里侵略。

不过还好，男人也受不了这种蜻蜓点水般的隔靴搔痒了。他必须把自己放进那个真正销魂的小洞里好好操操才行。

于是他从自己的阴茎上拔开男孩，将他推到自己的大腿间，就着这个角度把自己的鸡巴抵进还有点紧绷的小穴口。

男孩一边艰难的扶着沙发背平衡着身体，一边努力地想要转过头来看向斯塔克的脸。他小小的心脏里充满了对情人的柔情蜜意，需要从眼睛中发泄给对方知晓。

可这一位“情人”并不乐见愚蠢的青少年骨肉皮在挨操时有什么特别的想法，他只想酣畅淋漓，心无旁骛的在这个小屁股里好好操一顿。

彼得还没来得及为自己被毯子遮住浑身上下而气恼，就忍不住淫叫出声。

刚刚还觉得带来困扰的大肉棒，现在霸道地碾压过肉壁，凶狠地向里戳刺着。敏感的那边被反复摩擦，肉贴肉地碰撞是那么真实，彼得似乎都能感到在肚子里面阴茎跳动的青筋。

斯塔克先生好会操，小男孩啜泣着想到，摸索着伸手向后摸，握住了男人正不断进出的阴茎根部和两颗挺硬的阴囊。

它竖直地插入彼得小小的身躯，粗硬的毛发扎在他入口的褶皱上痒痒的，忍不住就想使劲收缩穴口。

可能是因为捣乱的小手，或者是持续收缩的穴口，反正蜘蛛崽因为自己是个不听话的坏男孩，让他的实习老板狠打了几下屁股。

小蜘蛛被抽的臀肉翻滚肉浪，让男人咬着牙抱着屁股操的更狠了。彼得受不住这持续加大的力度，左摇右晃地想逃开大鸡巴的伐挞，却无处可逃，终于忍不住放声哭起来。小阴茎也一抽抽地挺在前方吐着斑斑点点的精液，和射精不一样，只是慢慢往外流。

斯塔克没因为可怜相而心软，他挺动着自己马一样的玩意儿朝深处捣去，咬紧嘴唇抵御想高潮的念头。男人朝那个被肏得糜软的肉穴撞击了有几十抽，鸡蛋大小的龟头一回比一回顶的要深入。

青少年不懂这是被插到了哪里，仿佛是有个隐秘在体内的某个入口又再次让男人撞开。他甚至怀疑斯塔克就这样直接就操进了自己的胃部，他想剧烈的干呕，他会被这么操死在这个角落，像那些死在天花板上的蜘蛛一样。

彼得浑浑噩噩的脑子里只有一个念头，我要逃生；那种既甘美又生疼的触觉引得浑身汗毛倒竖，蜘蛛感应和坏闹钟一样响到能刺破太阳穴独自逃出生天。

他手上的倒刺划破了钢铁侠的睡裤，划破了对方的皮肤，在空气中散发出血的腥味，彼得不在乎这些。他想用蜘蛛力量从男人的禁锢中摆脱，效果却不好，他用尽吃奶的力气也只是把自己从那根大阴茎上拔开如同小狗一样四脚并用的跪行在地朝前爬去，可连斯塔克的脚跟都没过就被已经操红了眼的男人抓住两边臀瓣，像母狗一样又被操进肉穴里。

斯塔克跪立起上半身，双手摁低小家伙的细窄腰肢，鸡巴一刻不停地朝那个操到殷红软烂的穴中送撞，操的兴起。直插的男孩骨酥肉软，除了随着含在体内的屌起伏摇动外，什么也做不成。

可怜的小帕克被快感逼得无处可去，只好如婴儿一样大声哭泣，哭的上气不接下气，连之前穴里蓄起来的淫水也随着抽插的动作顺势全糊在托尼的阴囊和毛发上。

男人的喉间呜噜呜噜作响，他现在的脑子里只有一件事，就是操烂这个小骚穴。这个总想引诱男人的小圆屁股就应该被锁在自己床边，好让他能够随时骑上去射满他，操死他。

托尼终于忍不住射精的欲望，他把自己的每一寸长度都塞进了那个小洞。用一只手将青少年的臀瓣掰开，另一只手侵略性的狠狠捏着，撸动着彼得前面那一套小的可怜的粉红色鸡巴和双球。然后清空了他阴囊里的每一滴精液，在小孩满含痛苦与甜腻的淫叫中，将它们全都发射进对方小小的身躯的深处。

过了有好一会，他都半处于睡半醒的高潮余韵中时，斯塔克怀疑自己仿佛听见小蜘蛛在轻声说：“我好爱你，斯塔克先生。”男人把手搭在了少年后颈第一节上，什么也没回应，心里却在想：“可我不需要，孩子。”

这天的晚些时候，也就是差不多傍晚时分，托尼才从死亡般的昏睡中醒来。更确切地承认，他是被胸前突然降临的重物压醒的。

哇啦，一只小蜘蛛掉落在他的胸前，并且还困的仍然睁不开眼。这孩子现在浑身上下简直就是一片混乱。托尼摸着小男孩粘腻的皮肤，不无心虚的想到这点。

男人低下头亲了下怀中人的发卷，感到一股久违的舒适在体内懒洋洋地摇晃。他把手伸进彼得胸膛上的衣物下，温柔地摁压着那颗小奶头。像个讨人嫌的花花公子，用独家方式来唤醒对方。

蜘蛛崽含含糊糊地恼怒声音听起来像个没断奶的小奶狗，这让男人的心里顿时填满无限柔情。

“别睡了小男子汉，”他的声音充满了蜜糖，“让我们去洗个澡，然后我送你回家怎么样，我的小实习生？你的所有工作我都很满意。”

彼得努力撑开眼皮，他还困的很，十分需要火柴棍撑起上下眼睑。不过斯塔克先生，他的男朋友既然说了他是个男子汉，那么蜘蛛侠也不能丢脸。他忍住一连串哈欠跟着男人走进浴室。

从浴室清理完自身出来后的小男孩，就重新变回那个聒噪的他自己了。只不过这次托尼没觉得烦人，反而还感到有点喜欢。

奇哉怪也，这只小蜘蛛还真有两手引人入胜的小绝招。

送彼得回家的路上，两个幼稚鬼坐在一起咯咯笑个不停。托尼感觉到了这段时间以来从没有过的放松。

他用手紧紧按摩着男孩的大腿，同时对着手机镜头向梅.帕克颠三倒四地调情，还把因为看孩子而气鼓鼓的哈皮介绍给她。

如果这对真成了，男人偷偷盘算着，那他可以把睡衣崽随时随地叫出来的几率要上升不少百分点。无论公私。

男孩是很不愿意下车，和他的男人分离的。他们才见了一个下午，下次见面又不知道何时何地了。

在打发哈皮出车后，斯塔克和小男孩强调了下边界问题，无论是作为街头超英还是一名中年男人的小情妇。

“这一点灰色的区域，就是你活动的范围，”鉴于托尼的眼睛那么好看，彼得才不在乎他说什么无聊的要求。他只想扑上去亲亲那忽闪忽闪的眼睫毛，就像感觉一只不耐烦的蝴蝶停在唇边。

斯塔克没有料想到他会遭受袭击，嘴巴自然而然地就冒出那句：“这不是个拥抱，我们还没那么亲密。”小彼得的表情变得有点疑惑，可却没反驳，只是顺着揽住对方后背的手臂发力，跨坐到钢铁侠的大腿上。

托尼紧张的很，他的车可没贴窗膜，随便一个路人都能看见他腿里的小荡妇。该死的蜘蛛速度，他还没来得及抗议，就被男孩摘下墨镜，然后左眼球便遭了殃。

他没让人吸吮过眼球，这感觉很怪，眼睛和眉毛是碰一下都不行的禁区，每个成年人都知道这点。但是帕克……他还没成年呢。

托尼想挣扎开，他的力量却和泥牛入海一样，男孩根本没发现他的不情愿。在小蜘蛛侠终于松嘴后，托尼本来想了很多刻薄的评价语，不过还是没那个说出口的机会，这次被叼住的是他嘴唇。

小孩亲吻人的方式真有待提高，他又咬又啃又舔，把口水舔了男人满下巴，还一股蛮力推也推不开，只能任他为所欲为。

过了一会，兽欲得逞的小蜘蛛自主地退下托尼的腿弯，用得意的眼光注视着男人。

“记得联系我，”小色狼灵活地蹿下了车，拾起他的行李，而，托尼不知怎的，还是鬼使神差地回了句，“回见。”


	4. 第一千零一次约会 （上）

接下来的日子算得上平静无波。事实上，如果不是手机里还存有哈皮的号码，和那件取代了他自制蜘蛛服的超贵战衣，彼得会觉得这就是场不真实的白日梦。

他时常在巡逻时从斯塔克大厦绕路，就是为了能有机会看一眼钢铁侠的身影。这可不是犯花痴，蜘蛛侠也绝对不是什么喜欢监视恋人的变态男友。

只是他已经有快一个多月没有男人的音信，他是真的开始习惯这种想念对方的状态了。自从那天晚上他们从车上分别，托尼就再也没有联系过他。

彼得尽力理解男人的不易之处，他还未成年，和未成年谈恋爱的成年人承担着很大的风险。而托尼.斯塔克是个社交名流，守护世界的超级英雄，所以他的恋爱不只是他自己的事情，所以他们在现阶段，至少是两年内都得把持住彼此，保持地下恋情。

愚蠢的未成年人保护法，彼得悻悻地想着，即使它对保护孩子们免遭恋童癖的侵害真的有效果。可是对那些真心相爱的伴侣们，就显得那么多余。

而今天，作为暑假里无所事事的一天，托尼还是没有联系他。小蜘蛛叹了口气，他本来是很期待夏日恋情和奶油甜筒。但是既然约会没戏，彼得还是决定自己去吃冰，然后上自己蜘蛛侠的那个帐号上发推吐槽笨蛋男友。

毕竟除了网友外，在现实生活里也没人可倾诉了。而且最主要的一点是，托尼的官方帐号都没关注蜘蛛侠，他可以畅所欲言。

夏天过的很快，彼得一点也不想念开学季。 事实上想到要再见到弗莱舍.汤普森的脸，就几乎让他痛不欲生了。            

他觉得自己患上了假期综合症，症状之一就是不停翻看那些留给哈皮的短信日常，然后再产出更多无意义的短信出来。

但是这很有效，起码哈皮看到这些东西会被烦的无聊，然后就会朝斯塔克先生抱怨，曲线救国加持续骚扰达成。

有的时候，当彼得独自走的那段上学路时，他都会觉得有可能托尼对他的感情，他们两个人的感情并不对等。不过这感觉不会持续很久，最多到奈德和他汇合时，这想法就烟消云散了。

不过更糟糕的是，他还没有接到任何第三次约会的邀请，就先遇到了一伙抢劫银行的小贼。虽然那些家伙手里拿着威力巨大的外星武器，但是对于有好邻居来说也只不过是小菜一碟。

就是可惜被殃及的德尔玛三明治店，他家味道很不错，而且最主要的是比起很多同等水平味道的小店要实惠很多。

鉴于彼得.帕克现在是个恋爱中的男人了,他需要攒点钱。然后把它们花在约会费用上。因为他的约会对象托尼是个富佬，他们也不能去太寒酸的地方。幸福的苦恼。

这次抢劫事件上了地方台的新闻之后，彼得本来没觉得有什么，只不过是一次抢劫银行的小BOSS遭遇战而已。作为蜘蛛侠，他是迟早要升级的。

出乎他意料之外的是，托尼. 斯塔克这个不称职的男朋友竟然亲身联系他了。不是电话视频，没找什么欲盖弥彰的中间人，肉体凡胎大驾光临到学校门口，开着一辆让所有学生和家长都自惭形秽的闪亮豪车。

有时候彼得就是搞不懂，在托尼眼中的低调和高调的区别到底是什么。不过这并不妨碍他跑向自己的男人，在副驾驶上投入对方的怀抱。

“你好啊，小英雄，”托尼. 斯塔克喜气洋洋地开口，彼得对这热情感到有点羞涩。他不习惯别人对他表达善意，因为通常意义下的陌生善意代表着坏消息。

“你好，先生，”他从男人的怀里抬起脸，因为实在不知道还说些什么，就又重复了遍，“你好啊，先生。”

斯塔克抬起少年的脸，感觉看到了一只拼命想舔主人却又克制自己的小狗。太可爱了。

“鉴于你前几天表现不错，”男人不由自主地摩擦着小孩下颌与唇瓣，“我决定奖励友好邻居小蜘蛛一次机会，想吃想玩什么都行。如果你想直接去酒店让爸爸好好爱你，也不是不可以……”

彼得的下垂眼愣愣望着男人，从双颊到下巴红了个彻底。男人的笑越来越具有诱惑性,实在很难让人做出理智的决定。

男孩把头又缩进了对方的怀抱中，看着闪烁蓝光的反应堆，他狠狠心，终于下了决断。

“不，我想我们还是去吃点东西吧，斯塔克先生，我知道一个很棒的日本烧烤店。”

好吧。托尼意兴阑珊地收回放在小蜘蛛屁股上的手掌，最后确认了下，“你说的那地方有单间吧，孩子？”

小小的友好邻居皱起了脸，丑丑地，义正言辞地开口：“有是有，但是我不会同意在餐馆里做那种事的。”

斯塔克不置可否地笑了，用一种戏谑的眼神盯着青少年，尽在不言中。

七拐八绕的，他们终于来到那家小店。托尼没在这吃过，不过却有过耳闻。他有点怀疑以彼得的家境负担得起这种档次的餐馆。

出人意料地，小男孩竟然是个颇为熟识的客人。来自日本的老板，也是大厨在看见他们两人进来后，居然先殷勤地向彼得打招呼。

对托尼来说，这可不是什么常见的经历。他忍不住摘下墨镜，孩子气地等待着店家的反应。

“你想吃什么？”男孩傻乎乎地问道，他搓着手掌很兴奋的样子，“这里的烤鸡肉串很出名。

站在旁边的那位日本主厨也同样如此。亚洲人羞涩的低下头，边激动地用母语说着欢迎光临，边将他们引进简朴雅致的客间。

这是一间风格突出的私房菜馆，店内冷冷清清，但无论是店主和食客都流露出一副无所谓的神情，甚至没人对钢铁侠的出现抱有太大的反应。

彼得压抑不住兴奋，他的眼睛晶亮，紧紧挤在男人的身边，把菜单推给他。

“随便点吧，先生。你吃什么都不会失望的，”托尼狐疑地看了眼小蜘蛛，随手指了几碟小菜与烤串，并不期待有什么惊艳的结果出现。

男孩在店主拉上推拉门的一瞬间就扑进了他的怀里，狗儿似的开始蹭男人的前胸，脸颊埋在反应堆和两个乳头的中间，还趁机去伸鼻子偷偷闻他的腋下。

“别这样，彼得！”斯塔克很尴尬，他摇动身子想摆脱男孩令人尴尬的亲近却失败了，讨厌的蜘蛛力量。

撒够欢的青少年抬起身子，用小狗一样湿漉漉的眼神看着托尼，让他的指责又说不出口了：“乖一点，睡衣宝宝。爸爸喜欢乖男孩。”

“我可以为你做一切事情，先生，”彼得忍不住回答，“只要你别搁这么久才来找我，”

他那颗小小的头颅在花花公子的双手中滚动着，嘴唇印过每一条掌纹，“我快想死你了，你不来看我，我就什么事都做不下去，连学也不想上了。”

斯塔克听着这话，心微微一跳，忍不住合住掌心托起男孩的脸庞，像莎乐美托起圣约翰的头颅一样，眼神是最复杂难解的光波：

“知道吗，帕克，你是个最卑鄙无耻的小骗子。”

彼得委屈极了，他挣脱了男人的束缚，急切地将自己挪进爱人双腿间的私密距离。

“你可以检查我的文科成绩，”蜘蛛侠掘起嘴，“所有需要认真学习的科目成绩都下降了，我西班牙语甚至得了B！”

托尼忍不住把小男气孩鼓鼓的嘴巴夹成鸭子嘴，好笑又好气地逗弄着:“怎么，你成绩下降还敢朝我邀功？”

他松开手，将男孩搂个满怀，侧过头颅对着彼得的侧颊说:“我看你这是小屁股痒了，该让爸爸好好惩罚一下。”

男人满口叼住他的侧颊，这一口咬的又深又重，蜘蛛崽子不大的脸上多了一圈完好的“牙印签名”。

彼得条件反射的捂住脸，啊的一声喘息起来，根本没预料到自己怎么突然被人吃了一口，傻傻的也不知道该怎么反应，就低下头红着眼睛揉他作痛的皮肤。

斯塔克笑吟吟地看着他的可怜相，伸出手拨开男孩的手，又伸嘴过去，只是这次不是咬，而是用舌头轻轻柔柔地抚过印痕，嘴唇与胡茬也蹭在周围。彼得忍不住闭上眼睛。

刚才火辣辣的疼和舌头略带凉意的湿软触感仿佛冰火两重天，他还是不习惯和人保持这样亲密的行为。于是就羞得眼睛都睁不开，连腰部也使不上劲，快软成一滩春水，颤颤地就往榻榻米上倒。

斯塔克吃住对方下落的力道，也跟着向下走，饭还没吃上，话也没聊两句，两个人就又你中有我，我中有你的叠在一起，胯贴着跨，两双腿也互相交叉在一起。

彼得把手伸进男人完美到制造出一丝凌乱感的头发中，任由斯塔克沿途顺势去亲吻自己的锁骨。之前信誓旦旦承诺过，不会在餐馆做出格游戏的那个自己，已经被意乱情迷抛到九霄云外去了。

他跟随男人的动作，配合着抬起自己的大腿，放在导师的臀上希望他的勃起更有力的摩擦着自己会阴，隔着几层衣料的动作实在是隔靴搔痒，彼得能感到自己逐渐濡湿的内裤，他隐秘地希望着情人能更大胆点，就在这里给与他那种销魂的快乐。

蓝色的校服是印着中城高中校徽的套头卫衣，此刻却被显贵的男人粗暴的揉到胸前，扯开格子衬衫的小方扣，露出颜色浅淡，肌肉匀称的胸膛。托尼似乎从这里能看见人体肌肉的所有走向。

男孩抗议性地扭了扭躯干，想挣扎的挺起身子却没成功。他全身的感官太过敏感，能清晰地察觉到人类的味蕾在乳尖滑过的细微触感。

也还好因为这个，那种东洋女人独有的日式小碎步的足音在彼得耳里也能听的格外分明。他闭上眼睛享受了最后几秒的温软舔舐，就把男人从身上推开。

彼得心惊胆战地发现斯塔克的瞳孔从蜂蜜变成了焦糖，他预计着男人又会像上次一样，在得不到他想要的东西时就会大发雷霆。但这次还好，斯塔克只是怂怂肩，开始慢条斯理地整理自己被扯开的领口。

再一次的，蜘蛛侠在自己内心做了标记，斯塔克先生有着丰富的偷情时躲避窥探的经验，他是个比你聪明多的花花公子。

食物是很好吃的，彼得心满意足地看着斯塔克扬起眉毛，似乎也是有点惊讶于这种不同寻常的精致调味。

只不过经历了刚才的事，小英雄已经完全不把心情放在食物上了。平时会令自己吃到食指大动的佳肴，现在也变成了味如嚼蜡的果腹之物。

送食物进屋的女侍者穿着正式的和服，对于包厢中的一片狼藉，与空气中弥漫着的淫乱思维，从面部表情上看去无动于衷的。

但这还是很尴尬，彼得坐立不安地躲开了对方投射来的视线，感觉从耳后到胸口的皮肤都被羞愧烧的火辣辣。

带着不能公开的名流男友在自己曾经打工的饭馆里乱来，还被前同事发现，彼得只想真的变身节肢类生物，然后找个地缝钻进去。

斯塔克先生的想法是很不同的，他还是衣冠楚楚的大人物，对上菜的服务生只露出社交笑容，丝毫不在乎对方有什么想法。

难道他不是该害怕被发现吗，男孩猜不透托尼的想法。本来早就计划好的约会行程也变得索然无味。他沮丧的叹了口气，果然还是一开始就去酒店开房比较好，至少那样有可能斯塔克先生还能多少辅导他写写作业……

他们在沉默中咀嚼，双方都没什么可聊的话题。更惨的是账单送上来的时候，彼得还没来记得及接过，就已经被斯塔克先生签了名。

托尼惊奇地看着急切的小蜘蛛，没预料到还有人会和自己抢着结账，而且是约会餐饭的钱。

“我有员工折扣啊，先生！”睡衣崽急得鼓起嘴，活像那只被公主拒绝后的青蛙王子，呱噪着从裤子里掏出零散的小额美元，想去前台劫回账单。

男人眼疾手快地摁住了上蹿下跳的小青蛙，把他重新揽回自己的怀里，

“把你裤子里的东西留给我就行，亲爱的。”他吻了吻男孩颅顶的棕色发旋，“别计较那些愚蠢的小账单，爸爸是真的想你了。”

没有按照计划约会，彼得有点心慌。他神不守舍地被男人拉回到车上，还没想好之后该去哪，就被牵扯到情人的大腿上，陷入深吻。

他能感到一只带有老茧的手掌灵活的钻进了他的内裤中，不紧不慢地揉捏自己的一侧臀瓣，试探已经开始变得潮乎乎的小洞。

这可真的要让小英雄更害羞了，他也不知道自己为什么总会在面对斯塔克先生时，就一点抵抗力也没有。

彼得很想要打破这个吻，把头颅藏进男人的西装外套里，自欺欺人的当做那根探究的手指不存在。结果被惩戒性的咬了口舌根，只好仍由对方肆意的侵略行为。

他们纯洁地，毫无打扰地亲吻了一会。斯塔克一直在上下玩弄着青少年鲜嫩蓬勃的肉体，用自己已经勃起的老二尽可能的安置在小蜘蛛的会阴，顺着亲吻时深入的动作，隔着布料有节制戳刺着。

男孩彻底老实了，像滩软和的小肉泥一样摊在托尼的胸膛前，潮红的脸因为缺氧而变得汗津津。小手，这双不听话的手掌，又在不自觉地捂在他的乳晕处，牢牢地揪着他那块可怜的皮肤，让他感觉到一阵阵引起性欲的刺痛，又有种微妙的怜爱，他仿佛是无所不能的主宰，又成了怀抱婴儿的母亲。

斯塔克忍不住咬的更狠，力度更大的揉捏怀里的那个总不听话的小屁股。他感到大脑在充血，仿佛又回到二十年前的小伙子，在霍华德的车上和不应该的人乱搞。等待着被人打开车门劈头痛骂。

男人用保有的最后一分理智启动了车子，星期五控制下的自动驾驶不会什么出问题。早就发情的蜘蛛崽哼哼唧唧地把自己放置在对方的大腿上，如饥似渴地舔吻着钢铁侠的硬肉棒。

他现在可不怕这个坏东西了，反而很怀念它在体内东冲西撞的蛮横。小彼得亲密的，醉酒版的用鼻头顶了顶肥厚包皮，一点也没在意男人的肉棒在内裤里被闷到下午而产生的腥味。

只要是斯塔克先生的东西，他什么都能接受。这是他第二次口交，和上回相比进步并不明显，不过，热情却能弥补技巧上的不足。

小彼得从上到到下舔吻着肉棒上的青筋，他不怎么经常把全部长度完全含进口中，只在等待红灯时给予男人深喉的冲刺。尽管斯塔克并没真正在开车，但他还是有点愤恨小骚货的挑衅。

尽管没办法真正的回击，男人还是尽力抓紧了对方的卷毛，让自己尽可能的抵紧到彼得的喉咙里，享受吞咽反应的刺激。

老实说，这不是最有趣的一次驾车口交活动，男孩并没有支撑起这样危险动作的技术。

不过，可确确实实地让斯塔克感到仿佛脑浆都要蒸熟一样悸动的快感充斥在大脑的每个细胞里，真是见鬼。

纽约男孩的那颗隐藏在腮帮子里的虎牙，总是时不时的捣乱，剐蹭到鸡巴上的青筋，带来一阵酸痛；蜘蛛崽抚摸阴囊的手法也差强人意，他不是那些个久经风月的超级模特，欢场名妓，不懂得男人的蛋蛋再硬也该用适当温柔的力度揉捏。

彼得使的力量太大，总是令托尼有种不自觉的危机感，仿佛下一秒就可能出现可怕事故，不过他没叫停，只是把四只手指满满的插进睡衣宝宝的小嘴，让尖牙远离血管。

他马上就满五十岁，实在不该继续二十多岁时才会有的狂乱，玩的那么疯。

或许如果公平一点，他会承认小蜘蛛已经在竭力控制力道，斯塔克试图在脑子里拼出“蜘蛛力量(spider strength)”这几个词，但却不怎么成功。

他是那么小而堪怜，真让人无法想象那种接近四顿的拉力是出自肉体上的哪部分。斯塔克竭力想保持个近乎清醒的态度，效果不太成功，他满脑子晃的都是小男孩那丰满的，操起来会肉浪翻滚的屁股。

这次他要让小英雄跪趴在他卧室的地板上，从后面进攻那个小骚穴，像爬跨一只小狗一样骑在小少年的背上狠狠撞击。

斯塔克已经记不清自己到底是怎么从车里带着小东西一起出来的。当他回过神，两个人已经进到私人电梯里，男孩像是生命依托于此似的挂在自己身上，而他的鸡巴也早就抵在男孩紧紧的小穴口，只是不得门入。

TBC


	5. 第一千零一次约会 （下）

在旁人眼中，他们是绝不相衬的一对伴侣。

斯塔克竭力让自己去想这些降低性欲的事，因为他不想在电梯里干操。但是该死，这只发情的，早就开始不听话的，用自己带有静电倒刺的手掌撕开衣服，抚摸他胸膛，用嘴唇吸吮乳头的小蜘蛛娼妇让这事变得前所未有的艰难。

他开始后悔自己为了夜景选择这么高的楼层收做私用，电梯仿佛无休无止地在上升。彼得已经急的不行，开始小声的哭哭啼啼外加哼唧，他迫切地想得到真实的肉棒在体内重重的穿插，而不是用来开拓的手指。

托尼只能尽力安抚他的情绪，他把两人都脱了裤子，让小男孩的双腿夹住自己的老二，聊胜于无地戳刺着腿缝，从身后向前顶弄着彼得的小蜘蛛蛋。

男孩扭股糖似的向后尽力靠近他的男人的身躯，同时转过头脸着急地舔吻着年长者的喉结与下巴，和一切他够得着的肌肤。托尼不得不摁住少年，免得他向前直着倒去。

从某种意义上来说，托尼憎恨自己如此声好渔色的那部分本质。就如同现在，他恨自己沉迷在年轻的肉体中，打破对所有人的誓言，染指自己年龄最小的实习生。

他们亲密地连成一体。

彼得再也受不了更多的煎熬，他将男人搂的死紧，在电梯停下的第一个刹那就轻而易举地就把配偶抱出那个困住彼此的囚笼。

蜘蛛循着味道就知道到底哪里是他伴侣的巢穴，他迫不及待地想要获得交配的权利，想要被狠狠操弄，体内饱饱地含着粘稠的体液，想要志得意满地宣布主权。

为了这种事情，付出什么代价都是理所应当的，哪怕被吃掉也只是平常的风险而已。

现在的男孩的喉间呜噜作响，小狗一样趴在男人的怀里乞食，浑身软的像没骨头。股缝间一片黏潮，丝毫看不出他到底从哪里蕴含的能够打烂纳米级钢化玻璃的力量。

斯塔克不会抱怨，哪怕按他之前的遭遇实在该提出严明的异议——被自己操过的小情妇反抗在肩头，用堪比钢铁般的手臂握住腰部，怎么，他们这是回归罗马时代抢婚的风俗了吗。而当小蜘蛛暴怒地砸烂不肯对他开饭卧室权限的纳米级防弹玻璃门时，托尼真实的被对方想要迫切挨操的心情感到震撼。

这也就是他没有抱怨的原因。男人也不忍心再馋着这样可怜的青少年了，他扶着勃起的老二抵在潮乎乎的入口处，几乎算是毫不费力地就撞进对方体内。

之前前戏持续的功夫实在太长，在进去的那一刹那，斯塔克咬牙忍住那种汹涌而来快感，这个小浪穴不顾一切地紧紧包裹着他，不肯让得来不易的肉棒从自己的甬道中抽走。

他们两个像野兽一样滚在一起，还来不及上床，只是刚刚摆脱那些落满了玻璃碎渣的地方，小男孩就已经再也忍耐不住了。可爱的小荡妇尽可能地在跪趴姿势下叉开大腿，让男人可以更方便将他自己的全部长度全插进小屁股里去。

男人被他不安的动作搞的心头火起，忍不住握住两边臀瓣，往前重重捣了几下，直接操的蜘蛛宝宝支撑不住向前爬了好几步。在这种强度下的做爱，男孩全身的感官敏感度似乎又上升了不少，他受不住膝盖被这样一次次磨得生疼，哭嚎着被体内包含着的肉棒驱使着，像只可怜的小狗一样用尽气力爬到床边，扒住丝质床单光滑的布料，想不听话地跳上床，减少地板上生硬的摩擦。

这种可怜兮兮的样子是男人就无法忍住欺负他的欲望嘛，斯塔克左右手交替开弓，抽了那个汁水横流的肥屁股好几下，然后硬生生停住抽送的动作，尽情享受了一下那丰美肉臀翻滚的景色，和小男孩急切地想要赢回抽插动作的湿腻鼻音。

男人并不为所动，他只是尽可能深入，在小蜘蛛体内深处的小口旁边绕着打圈，挑逗着内里的骚点，可以清晰地感受到因为求而不得反而越发止不住流淌的淫液温暖地浸泡着他的鸡巴。

可怜的小彼得不知用他那一团浆糊的小脑子思考的，他委委屈屈地从体内拔出男人的老二，发出响亮的一声“啵”；然后动作轻盈地又跳回地上，回复了自己原来的小狗姿势，表情凄惶的像是一只被主人惩罚的，被告知不能上床的幼犬。

斯塔克拿脚把男孩拨回正面朝上，然后从腰部抬起对方的屁股与两条长腿，长驱直入地再次插进男孩的下身，动作凶狠地直直破入里面的小口，让那里的肌肉环一缩一缩讨好的裹住自己的肉棒。

“是谁给你的胆子，敢把爸爸的鸡巴拔出来，甜心？嗯？”他边问边操，只留下两颗坚硬的蛋蛋拍打着少年人的会阴，又疼又痒。

彼得没机会开口，他被这狂风暴雨地攻势搞的混乱不已，腰肢悬空地姿势也很累，但还没等反应过来，就已经被男人坚实的臂膀抓住，换成了上下直入的姿势挨操。这样的位置比之前还要更加容易感受肉棒的深入，他被直直地顶在了男人的阴茎上，周围除了对方的肩膀没有任何可以借力的地方。

就这样被插着后穴，他还没从之前的姿势缓过劲来，身体的前部就又被男人凭空狠狠地扔在大床上，一边弹跳着一边被抓住大腿被分成Y字型挨操。

他在这充满了不确定性的运动中扭动着身子，能清楚地看见自己的肚脐被一进一出的肉棒挤得鼓出了男人阴茎形状，他别无他法，只好狠狠夹住那可怕的大东西，让它尽可能多留在自己的体内，从混乱无序的状态下带来一丝不会变化的稳定性。

房间中弥漫着肉体拍击的啪啪声响，和男人使力气时呼噜呼噜的喉音，彼得忍耐着不发出女孩般恼人的嗯哼声，却总是不成功。他突然听见男人在说话，却不太明白那具体到底代表什么意思，只能在无意识中反复地重复着对方想让他说的话：

“啊是的，是的，我是爸爸专属的，的精液罐子，”

这是特别深重的一下捣弄，男孩忍不住带着哭腔闷哼，

“我是斯塔克先生的暖鸡巴容器……只给爸爸操，除了爸爸谁都不给！”

彼得忍不住这种刺激，他想射精，精液本来就一股股地从他的小肉棒里流出来，这不够，他想要酣畅淋漓地射精。但是爸爸不允许，爸爸摁住了他那小东西的底部，却还是很使劲地撞击着他的后穴。

被这两种快感夹击的男孩不知道怎么才行，只能大逆不道地咬上男人已俯下身的肩头，将无法发泄的委屈顺着齿间传递。

男人动作的幅度越来越大，每一下撞击都更加深入。彼得感觉他的肠子都要被这样凶猛的动作捣烂了，他忍不住又抽泣起来，已经顾不上男子汉的颜面。

凭着本能用脚踝蹭着男人绷紧的小腿，小奶狗呼噜一样求情，“轻点啊，”他皱着脸看向钢铁侠那张被欲望点亮而扭曲的脸，可怜兮兮地希望得到怜悯。

托尼停了一瞬，将自己的阴囊停在男孩的股缝间，然后下一刻就又重新提起腰力，朝那处销魂缝狠狠砸去。他的心也像是裂了一条缝，心满意足地听着小男孩因为重力冲击下哭闹不止的哽咽，看着对方幼稚地伸手成拳抹掉泪水，将红红的双眼藏在拳头后。

他的怜悯心似乎随着上几回的精液一起射进男孩的身体里去，在胯部动作不停的情况下，他又抬起小东西的瘫软的腰部，几乎是骑在他的屁股上操他的小洞。

真是可怜啊，托尼一边扒过小男孩的脸颊，狠狠地亲吻，啃过对方泛红到乱七八糟的小脸，咬着小娼妇的舌头让他吞入自己唾液，一边不停息地继续着大开大合的抽插动作。

最后抽插的那十几下，男人把全身都死死地压在男孩的身上，胯下的阳具也有自己的性子一样，拼命往小穴深处的深处钻，不肯再出来一截。彼得浑身都被压在壮硕的肉体下面，体内还快速抽插着一根肥大的肉棍子，直把他操的恶心预呕，感官过载的快感和躯体上的不适像两条电蛇一样扫过他的全身。

男孩就这么硬挺着挨了又狠又重地几下操，直到最后冲刺那几次冲锋，彼得不知道他是什么时候失去意识的，只记得他实在无法承受更多的感受在体内流窜，烦得要死的蜘蛛感应也突然停止叫嚷，他似乎终于陷入了一片完美的静谧中。世界安静了。

男人这一个月也没发泄过的精液都从精囊灌进蜘蛛小子的肚子里，那些东西简直稠得好像凝胶质地。斯塔克使的力气太大，在操完之后真就有生以来第一次眼前冒出白光了。

哪怕是他得到佩珀的第一次时，也从没有惊喜到这种程度，这肯定是用力过猛导致的，托尼事后回味时这样认定着，但在当时，他可没空想佩珀，连刚射完精液后的那东西虽然已经半软了，却还是鼓鼓囊囊地堵在男孩的穴里呢。

男人的心跳的猛然作响，简直能从腔子里蹦出来也跳进小男孩的体内才满足。他就着这个姿势倒在彼得身上，混着这股假死的劲和高潮余味过了有起码五分钟才缓过神，起身抽出自己那物什后再看彼得，已经是眼珠不转，有出气没进气的凄惨模样了。小鸡巴还挺立着，慢慢往外一点点地流着精液，小穴处被自己阴毛扎的一片殷红，糜烂痕迹下刚刚射进去的精液估计是被抵得太深，倒是一丝都没有滑出来。

托尼知道他这是爽过劲，缓上来就不会有事，也不敢怠慢，连忙正反抽了对方三个嘴巴，看彼得挣扎着有动作才放下心来。

哪里都是一片狼藉，斯塔克也懒得再善后收拾，只把人一揽滚到大床干净的另一边也就这么赤裸地睡过去了。

 

TBC


End file.
